Realized
by Meltavi
Summary: Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Taufan mengaitkan jari Yaya dengan jarinya. "Janji."/ Janji untuk dirinya sendiri juga. Agar lebih memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Agar lebih menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Karena ini hidupnya. Untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk orang lain. [For Event #BBBLoveYourSelf]


Suara kliningan lonceng di pintu masuk sebuah cafe terdengar, membuat Yaya yang tengah menghitung uang pemasukan menoleh. Seorang pemuda berjaket biru gelap melangkah masuk dengan wajah datar, namun ketika bersitatap dengannya, cengiran lebar menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Yaya membalasnya dengan senyum. Sepersekian detik kemudian, cengiran pemuda itu luntur, digantikan dengan ekspresi datar lagi. Jelas langsung membuat Yaya bertanya-tanya, dan segera menghampiri pemuda itu yang kini melangkah ke meja di sudut cafe.

Ketika kakinya sudah tepat di samping meja, sang pemuda menatapnya.

"Yaya, apa kau sibuk?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada tak seceria biasanya itu menambah kebingungan Yaya.  
.

.

* * *

"**Realized**" **by Meltavi**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios**

**AU, OOC banget, friendship!TauYa, typo, Hurt/comfort, alurnya nggak bisa dijelaskan, bahasa masih acak adul, super gajelas, mengandung bucin tingkat dewa (yg gakuat boleh tekan tombol back segera /plak)**

**Untuk event #BBBLoveYourSelf**

**Selamat membaca~**

.

.

.

Taufan menghembuskan napas. Jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan angka empat petang. Cafe yang ia tempati cukup sepi, hanya ada sepasang kekasih di sudut lain cafe dan sisanya diisi dengan alunan musik yang mengalun pelan. Matanya sedikit melirik Yaya yang sedang membuatkan minuman untuknya di meja counter. Taufan beralih menatap _handphone_-nya, menemukan layar benda itu berkedip sebentar tanda pesan masuk.

**_Amy_**

_Kamu_ _dimana__?_

Taufan membacanya tanpa ada minat sedikitpun untuk membalas. Seperti dugaannya, pesan kembali masuk, kali ini bertubi-tubi. Tentu ia sangat paham si pengirim menginginkan dirinya agar segera memberikan respons. Ponselnya sudah seperti di-bom _chat_, bergetar terus sampai Taufan yakin benda canggih itu akan ngehang. Hingga akhirnya ponselnya kembali diam. Namun tak sampai lima detik, suara getaran panjang terdengar lagi. Dari orang yang sama.

_Amy is calling..._

Tangan Taufan tidak tergerak untuk mengangkatnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, Yaya datang dengan tangan membawa segelas _milkshake_ dan sepiring _cheesecake_. Netra gadis itu menatapi _handphone-_nya yang masih setia bergetar panjang, berdecak setelah membaca nama si penelepon. Sesudah meletakkan _cheesecake_ dan _milkshake_ yang ia bawa di atas meja, tangan Yaya dengan kesal menyambar _handphone_ itu, mengangatnya tanpa berpikir panjang. Taufan yang menyadarinya melebarkan mata terkejut.

"Yaya, jangan–"

Secepat kilat, Yaya menghindari Taufan yang ingin menarik ponselnya kembali.

"Halo? Ya, Amy? Ada apa?"

_"__Loh__? Yaya?_ _Kenapa_ _kamu__ yang __angkat__? __Taufan__ mana?"_

"Oh, ada nih–" Yaya mengambil langkah mundur saat Taufan berusaha mendekatinya. Kini sepasang kekasih di seberang sana menatap mereka penasaran. "–sedang bersamaku."

_"__Aku __ingin_ _bicara_ _dengannya__. __Berikan_ _ke_ _Taufan__, Yaya,"_

"Jika aku tidak mau?" Yaya melirik Taufan yang sudah menatapnya pasrah, memohon agar dirinya tidak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Yaya hanya memberikan kode anggukan kepala seolah berkata 'jangan khawatir'.

_"__Apa__?"_

"Kenapa? Kau tidak terima?" Yaya membalas mengangkat dagu seolah mengatakan 'apa' pada Taufan yang memberikan kode berupa gelengan kepala.

Terdengar tawa mengejek di seberang telepon. _"__Memangnya_ _kau_ _siapa_ _sampai_ _berani_ _bilang_ _begitu__?"_

"Aku? Bukan siapa-siapa."

_"__Berikan_ _padanya__."_

"Tidak. Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa Taufan. Dan aku tahu kau pacarnya. Tapi... bukankah sangat jahat kalau kau yang statusnya adalah pacarnya, tapi tidak bisa menghargainya sama sekali?"

Taufan menatap Yaya tanpa berkedip.

_"__Apa_ _maksudmu__?"_

"Coba saja pikirkan. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya padamu."

_"__Kau__–"_

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Jangan membuat Taufan merasa buruk di depanmu, hanya karena kau menginginkan dia lebih, lebih, dan lebih lagi."

_"HEI!"_

"Sudah ya. Aku sibuk."

_"__KURANG__ AJAR–"_

Tut tut tut.

_Handphone_ ditaruh di tempatnya semula.

"Selesai."

Tidak memedulikan tatapan intens dari pemuda di depannya, Yaya meminum _milkshake_ milik Taufan tanpa izin. Tenggorokannya terasa kering selepas mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Sangat lega rasanya ia bisa mengucapkannya dengan lancar. Puas sekali.

Beralih menatap pemuda di depannya, Yaya langsung menemukan wajah mendung di sana. Ia tahu pasti telah terjadi sesuatu. Apalagi tadi Taufan membiarkan panggilan Amy terus masuk sebelum ia mengangkatnya.

"Masalah apalagi kali ini?" tanya Yaya meski dirinya sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Ia ingin mendengarnya dari pemuda itu sendiri, maka dari itu Yaya memancingnya untuk bercerita. Tidak mudah memang, karena pemuda itu selalu enggan bercerita jika tak dipaksa.

Taufan hanya diam memandangi jendela di sampingnya. Melihat pemuda itu seperti ini, Yaya ikut merasa sedih. Taufan yang ia kenal selalu menebarkan keceriaan, bukan kesedihan layaknya sekarang. Pemuda di depannya bukan Taufan sama sekali.

"Taufan." panggil Yaya. Pemuda itu menoleh, tatapannya masih sulit untuk dibaca. "Kalau kamu nggak mau cerita, yaudah." Tangan Yaya bergerak cepat mengambil ponsel Taufan yang masih tergeletak di atas meja. "Aku bakal cari tahu sendiri." katanya sambil mengacungkan benda itu.

Taufan memelotot tajam. Tapi dirinya terlambat, karena Yaya sudah 'menjajah' ponselnya seenak jidat. Tahu pilihan berebut ponsel ronde kedua tidak akan berhasil, Taufan akhirnya memilih diam. Membiarkan teman sekaligus sahabatnya itu berselancar di semua akun media sosialnya.

Sementara Yaya, ia tak sengaja melihat pesan Amy yang terpampang jelas di notifikasi. Jempolnya menekan layar guna membuka pesan tersebut, siapa tahu itu akan membantunya menemukan alasan Taufan datang menemuinya dengan wajah tertekuk. Rentetan pesan itu dibaca satu per satu sambil jarinya men-_scroll_ layar.

_Fan_

_P_

_P_

_P_

_P_

_Jawab__, Fan_

_Aku __tahu_ _kamu_ _baca_

_Aku __mau_ _ngomong__ sama __kamu_

_Aku __tahu_ _kamu_ _marah_ _gara__-__gara_ _fotografer__ aku __ngajak_ _makan_

_Itu_ _cuma_ _ajakan__ Fan, __kamu_ _ga_ _perlu_ _marah_

_Plis_

_Aku masih __sayang__ sama __kamu_

_Aku masih __butuh_ _kamu_

_Fan_

"Astaga..." Yaya berdecak kagum, kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada wajah Taufan. "Jadi Amy ngelakuin lagi?"

Helaan napas keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Ia tidak menjawab, sedang pikirannya memutar lagi memori dua hari yang lalu itu. Malam dimana ia menemukan sang kekasih tengah berduaan di sebuah restoran bintang lima bersama fotografernya sendiri. Taufan hampir gila sejak pagi hanya karena Amy tidak memberinya kabar apapun. Saat mengetahui fakta tersebut, ia merasa sangat dibodohi. Dan ini bukan pertama kalinya.

Ia dan Amy sudah sering bertengkar, bahkan sampai putus-nyambung. Penyebabnya cuma sebatas Amy yang menginginkan dirinya menjemput dengan mobil, disaat ia lebih suka bawa motor. Amy yang hanya ingin makan di restoran mahal, disaat ia lebih suka makanan yang sederhana. Amy yang jarang mengabari, disaat ia selalu menghubungi. Amy yang selalu jalan dengan cowok lain, disaat ia mati-matian mengabaikan _chat_ dari gadis lain karena ingin menghargai Amy.

"Bodoh. Kau tahu?"

Taufan tersenyum masam. Yaya benar, tak ada alasan untuk dirinya mengelak.

"Kau. Bodoh sekali membiarkan Amy–ah, aku tidak sudi menyebut namanya." Yaya mendengus sebal. "Oke. Penyihir itu–" Tawa kecil terdengar dari Taufan. "–menyakitimu berkali-kali."

Taufan terdiam.

"Ini sudah setahun dan kau masih bertahan?" tanya Yaya tak percaya. "Jujur, aku yang melihatnya saja sudah muak. Apa yang membuatmu terus bertahan, sih?"

_Aku juga __sudah__ capek, Yaya. _Katanya dalam hati. Namun Taufan enggan memberitahu, membiarkan Yaya menasihatinya terus-menerus.

"Taufan."

Yaya sudah tidak sabar. Wajahnya sudah berkerut kesal, karena dirinya belum memberikan respons sama sekali. Helaan napas terdengar lagi, entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Aku ingin merubah Amy, Yaya," Hening. Yaya menatap dirinya tak mengerti. "Kau benar, aku memang bodoh. Aku merasa buruk di depan Amy karena dia terus menuntutku untuk menjadi sempurna."

Alunan musik mendominasi mereka. Segelas _milkshake_ sudah mencair di antara keduanya, dan _cheesecake_ tidak menarik perhatian sama sekali.

"Amy selalu bilang dia sayang padaku. Itulah kenapa aku selalu memaksakan diri untuk sesuai apa yang Amy mau." Wajah Taufan berubah sendu. Matanya memandang liar ke segala arah, menghindari tatapan prihatin yang mungkin saja sedang Yaya berikan padanya. Tidak, ia tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan.

"Asal kamu tahu, Fan. Sayang nggak menuntut kesempurnaan."

Pisau tajam seolah menancap ulu hatinya saat itu juga.

"Kalau penyihir itu sayang padamu, dia nggak akan memintamu lebih. Dia nggak peduli kekurangan kamu. Dia juga nggak bakal tega ngebiarin kamu memaksa untuk menjadi sempurna. Sayang bukan berarti meminta untuk orang itu berubah, atau memaksanya. Sayang itu menuntun, bukan menuntut."

Ucapan Yaya barusan seolah berhasil menamparnya keras-keras. Taufan seperti dihadapakan kenyataan pahit luar biasa, yang selama ini ia anggap biasa saja. Jika benar begitu, berarti dirinya sudah jatuh sangat dalam? Hanya karena ia mensalahartikan definisi 'sayang', ia dibawa ke dalam gua gelap tanpa ujung. Tanpa cahaya. Tanpa penuntun.

"Maksa diri sendiri buat jadi sempurna, hasil yang didapet bukan kesempurnaan. Tapi paksaan."

Bayang-bayang Amy yang selalu mengucapkan bahwa dia menyayanginya langsung terputar di kepala Taufan. Bagaimana Amy menjelaskan betapa penting dirinya bagi hidup gadis itu. Bagaimana Amy berkata ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. Bagaimana Amy memohon padanya agar tetap tinggal. Bagaimana Amy memarahinya untuk menjadi lelaki luar biasa, bukan biasa saja.

Pada kenyataannya, Taufan yang berjuang sendirian. Berusaha selalu di samping gadis itu, walau gadis itu tidak pernah di sampingnya untuk menemani. Mencoba menjadi cowok yang Amy inginkan, meski akhirnya dianggap angin lalu. Terus memberikan kabar, tapi tidak pernah diberikan kabar. Jadi, semuanya sia-sia? Apa hasil dari perjuangannya selama satu tahun ini?

"Saran aku berhenti, Fan."

Taufan membalas tatapan Yaya. Gadis itu mengusap pelan tangannya yang tergeletak di atas meja. Yaya memang tahu cerita dirinya dengan Amy dari A sampai Z. Tentu gadis itu tahu apa yang ia rasakan. Selain menjadi saksi kisah percintaan rumitnya, Yaya juga berperan sebagai pemberi solusi untuknya. Malah Taufan berani menjamin, kedekatannya dengan Amy bisa kalah dengan Yaya.

"Amy–maksudku penyihir itu udah ngerasa dunia cuma berputar di dia aja. Kamu juga harus berkembang Fan, nggak selamanya ada buat penyihir itu. Jangan nyia-nyiain waktu buat cewek nggak jelas kayak dia."

Taufan tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku masih pengen ngerubah dia, Ya." katanya. Ia serius mengucapkannya. Semenjak mengetahui Amy bukanlah sesuai dengan apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang, Taufan merasa ia bertanggung jawab untuk merubah gadis itu. Ditambah saat Amy bilang ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya, membuat Taufan memiliki kewajiban untuk selalu di sampingnya.

Selanjutnya Yaya berdecak dan ingin sekali menjitak kepala temannya itu sampai benjol. "Nih ya Fan. Saat kamu mau ngeperbaiki seseorang, kamu juga harus ngorbanin diri sendiri. Nggak ada seorangpun yang bisa memperbaiki orang lain tanpa dirinya rusak."

Taufan memejamkan matanya. "Yaya, _please_. Ucapanmu selalu nusuk banget tau gak–"

"Biar kamu sadar!" semprot Yaya galak. Taufan langsung diam tanpa protes. "Dulu kamu juga pernah bilang, 'kan, Amy mau berubah bareng-bareng? Tapi apa? Dia makin berantakan, dan aku udah ngeduga dia juga pengen nyeret kamu biar kamu ikut ancur kayak dia. Kamu mau? Nggak, 'kan?"

"Tapi–"

"Nggak ada tapi tapi!" Taufan merapatkan bibirnya. "Kamu selalu gini, Fan. Mikirin orang lain sampai lupa mikirin diri sendiri. Kalau orang itu juga sama mikirin kamu, kalau nggak?"

Lagi-lagi tepat sasaran. Ia akhirnya sadar, jika selama ini dirinya tidak pernah dihargai oleh kekasihnya sendiri. Demi Amy, Taufan rela membuang jauh-jauh keinginannya untuk mengajak gadis itu makan di pedagang kaki lima. Ia rela menyimpan motor kesayangannya di garasi karena Amy lebih suka dirinya membawa mobil. Ia rela membuang topi biru berlogo angin kesayangannya karena Amy merasa malu mempunyai pacar kekanakan seperti dirinya.

Taufan akhirnya mengerti bahwa hidupnya selama satu tahun ini sia-sia. Terbuang begitu saja hanya untuk kepuasaan orang lain. Sementara dirinya tidak merasakan dampak positif apapun. Terbutakan oleh cinta maupun kasih sayang. Kenapa ia bisa sampai sebodoh ini?

"Udah deh. Nanti kamu bisa sakit jiwa gara-gara ginian doang. Eh, emang udah sakit jiwa dari lahir, sih." celetuk Yaya.

"Enak aja." sahut Taufan tak terima. Keduanya kemudian tertawa kecil, hanya sebentar karena Taufan kembali diam. Kepalanya terus memikirkan segala kemungkinan apabila ia memutuskan untuk berhenti. Bagaimana jika Amy lebih buruk dari sebelumnya? Bagaimana jika Amy tidak terima dengan keputusannya? Bagaimana jika Amy menyalahkan dirinya karena sudah egois?

"Nggak usah merasa bersalah. Udah saatnya kamu hepi-hepi lagi, Fan." Yaya berujar lagi. Gadis itu seperti mendengar apa yang ia pikirkan. Taufan takjub, namun ia menutupinya dengan baik.

"Hepi-hepi?"

"Hu'um. Akhir-akhir ini 'kan kamu cemberuuuuutt mulu. Dieeeemmm mulu. Kayak bukan Taufan yang aku kenal." ucap Yaya.

Taufan terkekeh. "Emang aku biasanya kayak gimana?"

"Heboh. Nggak bisa diem. Nyengir mulu. Tukang jailin orang!"

"Sok tau."

"Nggak, sih. Bener."

"Yaudah."

Yaya mengangkat alisnya. "Yaudah apa?"

Hening beberapa detik sebelum Taufan kembali berkata.

"Yaudah. Aku bakal kayak dulu lagi." ujarnya mantap, setelah memikirkannya baik-baik. Taufan mengangguk penuh keyakinan, keputusannya sudah bulat.

Di depannya, Yaya tersenyum puas. Mengangkat jari kelingkingnya untuk disodorkan di depan wajahnya. "Bener ya? Janji?"

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Taufan mengaitkan jari Yaya dengan jarinya. "Janji."

Janji untuk dirinya sendiri juga.

Agar lebih memperhatikan _dirinya sendiri._

Agar lebih menyayangi _dirinya sendiri_.

Karena ini hidupnya untuk _dirinya sendiri_, bukan untuk _orang lain._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FINISH**

A/N :

APANIH FF GAJELAS /banting hp

aku takut ini melenceng dari tema. maafkan yha, cuma ini kemampuanku /pundung

Buat kak Fanlady, maapin baru bisa bikin pas mau deadline wkwk. Baru inget akutuuuh /ditebas

Aku tadinya mau pake tokoh Gempa, tapi mikir lagi 'kayaknya Upan lebih cocok'. Jadilah, JENG JENG JENG! Upan ternistakan ahahahaha! /dikeroyok

Udah kayaknya itu aja. Dah tengah malem, pamali curcol curcol gajelas.

Akhir kata,

Kamu pantas hidup, sebagai diri kamu sendiri.

Kamu pantas hidup, saat dunia jadi lebih baik.

Jangan lupa bahagia hari ini!

Bubay!


End file.
